


祸国

by hyshadow



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyshadow/pseuds/hyshadow
Summary: 撩汉、做爱的味道，冬寡知道全文6000+，一发完
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	祸国

世人皆知，君临红堡的王后是风华绝代的七国之光。

无人不晓，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫是祸国殃民的一代妖后。

即使不刻意打听，对于这位“火吻而生”的妖姬，詹姆斯却实实在在知道太多——据说其美貌异常，颦蹙间动人心魄，唇齿微启食人魂魄，硬生生将年近五十的当朝明君迷得夜夜笙歌，不理朝政。因此，满朝文武官员急得焦头烂额，相互之间议论纷纷、怨气满满，却没人敢去奋勇直谏。正当他们乱作一团时，他们心心念念的王，破天荒地参加了晨间议会，一个个激动得还没来得及掉眼泪，就听大王兴奋宣布“要为毕生挚爱建造七国最为华丽的宫殿”——从墙到瓦，上至门窗，下至地板，皆要琉璃所制，配以巧夺天工的金银饰品，冠以宝石钻石为华灯，以确保满室五彩流光，极尽绚烂。

如此奢靡，如此疯魔，群臣痛心疾首，忍无可忍，联名上奏，要求立刻废后，却没意料国王对此不仅无动于衷，甚至扬言要退位以换取和王后在一起的每一个瞬间。面对这样罕见而又强势的坚决，大家相看无言，唯有眼泪盈眶。

谁能想不到一个月，宫中又翻起滔天波澜——王后病了，得的还是御医治不了的心病。国王心急如焚，匆匆下令要让众臣寻得能让王后再次一展欢颜的神医。一瞬间大家又开始唉声叹气，一副“天要绝我朝”的苦相，直到有人出了一个极不厚道的主意——

“我说大人，您让我去给王后侍疾？顺便去勾引她？我说您怎么不让我直接去死呢？”面对朝中老臣（亦是家族世交）颇为诚恳的请求，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯不可置信，只觉得眼前的老头得了无可救药的失心疯。

若说举国上下，有人能以美貌名扬天下，除了娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，那便是巴恩斯公爵的独子。作为豪门贵子，本该在朝廷为国效力的他毫无发展仕途的宏伟愿望，只想在大好山河间逍遥自在，寻得闲云野鹤的好日子。

此刻的他含着淡然却略带讥诮的笑容，镌刻在锋利眉骨上浓密的眉毛下，是镶嵌在深邃眼窝中的湛蓝眼瞳。他漠然倚在做工精致的圈椅中，浑身上下散发着无可抗拒的力量，是性欲和圣洁的揉杂，是邪恶与善良的象征。

被詹姆斯盯得周身不自在的老先生直接无视他的阴阳怪气，只道此事已无商量的余地，令尊大人将会配合着把你送入王宫，不等詹姆斯开口便速速告辞。对此，怒火中烧的詹姆斯咬牙切齿。

* * *

詹姆斯随着前来领路的金羽衣首领一路浩浩荡荡地进了宫，赶赴王后的寝殿。此刻恰逢入夜，红墙内宫灯盏盏初明，映照在剔透的琉璃上，生出眩人眼目的幻影。

金羽衣无权踏入王后的宫室，詹姆斯只能独自一人推开陌生又华丽的宫门。入门后，詹姆斯本身平稳的心却异样地不安跳动起来，这金碧辉煌的奢华宫殿内出其意料地安静，甚至丝毫看不见人影。穿过一条长长的走廊，才隐约听到御医颤颤巍巍的声音，待他绕过掩住旖旎卧室的花梨木落地罩后，见殿角随意搁置着光滑玲珑的珊瑚树，一簇簇红如牛血，鲜艳欲滴；眼神随意一瞟，又见造价高昂的妆台上堆砌着五湖四海进献的奢宝，光华迷离。

而那女子披散着长发，懒怠卧于万金锦之上，身旁摆着各式杯身轻薄的酒杯，在满室的珠光宝气中独自透着清幽的酒光。她漫不经心听着御医的嘱托，艳绝人寰的脸上露出不耐烦的神色，又听眼前人提起前来侍奉的巴恩斯少爷，终厌烦开口：“滚出去。顺便告诉陛下，巴恩斯少爷并不得我心意，让他赶紧滚蛋。”

她的声音倒是独特，沙哑间带着毫不掩饰的傲，和软在骨中的媚，拖长的尾音如冬日的暖炉烘着骄纵的缠绵。

“还没见过，怎知不得心意？”殿内响起沙哑又动人的男音，方才还怠慢懒散的美人不由抬眼去寻那声音的主人。

四目相对，殿内肃穆无声。

眼前的轮廓是毫无遮拦的明丽身影，那种炫目夺神的蕴藉风流，让他一瞬间忘记了该如何呼吸；那种咄咄逼人、不留余地的艳，固执而又懒散的绚烂，足以让一切靡靡旖旎尽失色彩。

片刻后，那双剪水秋瞳里盈盈荡漾起玩味的兴致，捧着手里的紫铜暖炉，嘴角含着薄薄一缕笑意：“滚。”

闻言，詹姆斯神色微微一沉，眼眸中亦覆上了一层脉脉的寒霜，然而旋即明朗，在那俊美灵秀的脸上溢出极近从容的笑，眼底的寒意又瞬间蒸发得无影无踪。眼见他还没动，娜塔莎扬眉，随手拿起一个酒杯，“哐啷”一声丢在地上，带着恹恹的神色，对跪在眼前的御医启唇：“我让你滚。”

* * *

自那日起，虽时辰不定，詹姆斯却每天都会乘着宫里派来的马车前往皇宫，穿过迷宫般的花园，走过前厅，撩开轻罗帷幔，一步一步来到娜塔莎身边。

黄昏的瑰丽透过象牙色花卉纱影，照得屋内扬起碎金似的微尘。因着詹姆斯的到来，婢女们低眉顺眼地恭敬退下。殿内焚着甘甜的沉水香，幽幽弱弱的香气如晨间柔滑的雾水萦绕屋内，透过红艳如锦的垂地流苏，他看见王后一人坐在一弯碧池旁，温泉升腾出的热汽暖得她褪下白貂裘皮，只着件纯白丝袍，露出光洁如玉的双腿，偶尔晃动着脚在池水中波出圈圈涟漪。

听见他的脚步声，她闻声转头，发髻上的雪色长珠一晃一晃，晕着星星点点的灿白星芒。她装作不经意地拨弄着凤仙花染就的豆蔻，淡淡道：“你来啦？”

看着传说中的绝色丝毫不见想象中的妖娆与魅惑，反倒带着些娇盈的温顺，就像平日里傲慢的野猫乖巧伏在膝头。又想起贴身侍婢在途中提到王后食欲不佳，詹姆斯不知为何，对于眼前春雪般清透的身影，竟隐隐生出怜惜之心。他撩开晃眼的华贵之物，走到她身边盘腿坐下，而泉边摆着一个小小酒杯，醉人的琼浆在杯底散发着馥郁幽香。

他不说话，她也不开口，两个人隔着不远不近的距离，沉浸在泉水的潺潺流声中。她扬一扬白如凝脂的纤纤玉手，缓缓端起玉杯送至唇边，美酒刚要入喉却被人截胡。对此她不由蹙起秀丽的眉，似是恼火地看向身边的男人，清冷的白面上摆出一副倨傲神情：“你干嘛？”说着伸手就去夺那杯酒。她抢，他不放，两手拉扯间，满杯的玉液皆洒在了两人的手上。见状，娜塔莎再不爽也只好作罢。

握着细腻返凉的雪白柔荑，詹姆斯脑中无法控制地转起那些让他去勾引王后的浑话，一种斗胆而生的勇气撩拨着他的心弦。娜塔莎怒气冲冲地盯着眼前的瞳孔，正欲抽手，他却轻轻一笑，攥紧，随后将它举至鼻尖，让那存留的淡淡酒香混入自己的鼻息。而这一幕映入娜塔莎的眼中，忽然间，就有了意乱情迷的心动。她怔怔看着他，看着他伸出粉红的软舌，看着他沿着手指骨骼的线条将滑落的酒渍卷入口中，感受属于他的温润辗转在自己手上，感受那浅浅暖意在水汽迷漫中融入身体的每一个部位，驱动血液的流动，加速心脏的脉搏。

一时间，屋内只听得到温泉的水花声，他握着她的手，低声说道：“少喝一点酒，对身体不好。”其音低靡，在她耳中平生出无法言说的缠绵入骨。发觉自己的失仪，娜塔莎尴尬地挣开手，清清嗓子：“我有些饿了，你去给我拿点桃子过来。”

待他端着满盘的果子回来时，女子的身影在洒了桃红花瓣的汤池里若影若现，宽大的衣摆散在水面上，犹如盛开的白色睡莲，低低的衣领贴着柔软的胸脯勾勒出勾人魂魄的魅惑。看见他手里的果肉，她笑道：“拿这么多？”

“为了让你的病早日康复，我得负责把你喂饱。”面对近在咫尺的春色，他有些不好意思。

听见他的解释，她不禁咬唇笑起来。这光影流转间，詹姆斯忽然就陷入她的美艳动人中——那双眼眸似乎蕴含着整个璀璨的星河，那微启的嘴唇如同被揉搓后的娇艳花朵，洋溢着浑然天成的撩拨。

这就是所谓的原罪吗？他心里微颤。

他移开眼神，向她走去，将饱满的桃片摆在温泉池沿，略显局促道：“嗯……你快吃吧。”

拨开身前的热水，娜塔莎慢慢向池边靠来，浸泡在水中的红发像极了三途川边盛开的曼陀罗，在室内忽明忽暗的光线下闪着微光。她抬手拿着象牙镶金的叉子，随意拨弄了几下盘中的果肉，随后抬首对上詹姆斯的眸，眼瞳中彼此的倒影因着烛光的摇曳而渐生涟漪，她浅笑，将手中的叉扔进身后氤氲着热气的温泉池底。她朝他招招手，示意他俯身靠近自己，直至詹姆斯可以闻到她唇齿间甜腻的芳香，她对着他的耳朵柔声吐字：“喂我。”

这两个字断得利落，却又咬字缱绻生柔，詹姆斯的脸“唰”一下红起来，那诱人的色彩让人想起傍晚连绵不断的火烧云。此刻的他觉得身体内燃烧起一团无名的火，直烧得血液在细细的管道内沸腾。

妖姬，着实是妖姬。看着女人故作无辜的眼神，詹姆斯的喉头艰难地滚动着。

他颤抖着手，拿起一块桃肉送至她唇边。此刻的一切都突然静止不动，就连风都没有，在万物消寂间他可以感受到她温软的唇和舌扫过自己的指尖，温柔地包裹着微微尖利的贝齿，在凸起的指腹印下独属于她的刻章。就着他的手，啃食完多汁鲜美的水果，娜塔莎咂咂嘴，目光从他的唇一路追随至他的眉眼。她的目光仿佛一潭桃花春水，潋滟着无限诱惑，将他融化在不可抵挡的情潮当中。桃子残留在指节上的汁水顺着流畅的线条汇聚于指尖，漾出磨人的粘腻，他强迫自己断开与她的对视，低头去找手绢。

室内烦闷的空气在似有似无的暧昧中升温，颤抖的指尖重新被那股湿热包围，他错愕扭头，在温泉雾气蒸腾里，看见她面若桃花，饱满的唇瓣重新覆上自己的手，勾起挺翘的小舌舔舐着流淌的汁水，见他愣在原处，得寸进尺将他殷红的手指一点一点含入口中，熟练且挑逗。就像被一道雷劈中，詹姆斯脑袋里一片空白，下体膨胀的快意和扭曲的渴望腐蚀他的头脑，他明显地感到自己的血管在她口中跳动，他毫无余地已然融化在最滚烫的玫瑰花瓣中。

当她终于张嘴离开，脸上晕染着若有若无、充满罪恶感的愉悦表情，她轻轻歪头，唇角上挑，流露出让人移不开眼的妖娆妩媚，就连眉目间都升起令人望而失魂的慵懒风韵。

妖孽，祸国的妖孽，千娇百媚柔声低唤，

【继续呀，你不是说过，你要喂饱我吗？】

* * *

屋檐上的风铃在风中叮铃作响，沙哑的风声和屋内细微的情动交织在一起。他怀抱着她，头抵在她颈间，满足地叹息。她的手指蜻蜓点水般落在他眼、颊、唇，她轻轻吻上他挺拔的鼻梁，随即向下，扫过人中，停留在薄唇之上，微微张口细碎地咬噬那细嫩的皮肤。她跨坐在他身上，胸前的柔软顶着他的胸膛，燃起缕缕燥意。他紧紧握着她扭动的细腰，一尺一寸地靠近她修长的脖颈，轻柔而饱含情欲地亲吻喉间的敏感。

“留在我身边，詹姆斯，我想和你在一起。”她呢喃耳语。

他猛然一怔，浑身打了一个激灵，渐渐才从香艳的梦境中醒来，脑门上布着薄薄细汗，腿间的晶莹和湿热依旧活色生香。自从瑶池的翻涌情意后，一连数日，他都无可救药地连续陷入类似销魂蚀骨的幻境中，又在难忍的燥热中浑浑噩噩地醒来。现下，詹姆斯咽下喉中甜腥的口液，掀开身上的锦被，静卧在床上以纾解令人缺氧的晕眩。半刻后，他翻身下床，麻利地套上衣袍，驾马，一路奔向王宫。

他挟着狂躁的怒意轻车熟路地转入娜塔莎的内殿，急躁的步伐震得檀木地板上的琉璃宫灯微微颤抖。在晕黄的灯光下，她和着银线绢罗纱衣，懒懒做着睡前的皮肤护理。没意料到他深夜的造访，娜塔莎稍稍愣了愣神，随即保持着勾人的动作涂抹完香膏，疏懒地拉下发髻上的金簪，以便火焰红发如瀑布倾泻在挺拔秀丽的背上。

她眼神迷离，却又显而易见闪着得意的暗光，似乎对于他主动的到来极其满意，此时的她仿若以艳扬名的妖精把玩着手到擒来的猎物。她的瞳孔顾盼生姿，眉梢熨烫着欲拒还迎，无不刺激男人最原始的欲望。她摇曳生姿地走到挂着妃色绸缦的床榻前，一点一点，慢慢解开腰间松垮的蝴蝶结，任由轻薄的睡裙顺着她白如凝脂的肌肤如潮水般滑落，袒露出她玲珑柔软的腰腹，以及圆润挺翘的花苞。

在冬夜凝冷的空气里，吹弹可破的肌肤泛起小小的颗粒，她双手环臂，挤出高耸绵软的山峰，用她那双写满情与欲的纯真眼瞳看着他：“我冷，过来抱我。”

眼前的少年裹着黑色的斗篷，唯有健壮的胸膛裸露在空气中，他看起来似乎有些少年特有的气意。娜塔莎依旧保持着那动人的盈盈浅笑，顾自旋身趴在床榻上，用猫一般柔美的姿态，蜷缩在光滑的皮草上，白皙的长腿不安分地摩擦着，不遗余力地散发诱人的气息。她的嘴角是满意的弧度，眼神妩媚，细细望着他——他修长的躯体、结实的肌肉下是滚动不息的力量与欲念，喉结的滚动，暗示着他狂热而又绝对的渴望。她娇嫩的粉红樱唇轻轻开合着，红红的舌尖灵活地在唇珠上打转，她无声邀请，

“过来”——让我占有你的肉体。

“过来”——让我吸食你的灵魂。

“过来”——让我释放你的欲望。

仿佛一道闪电，詹姆斯转瞬间便跨步走到她床边，无比焦渴地钳住她的下巴，一只手垫在她脑后，将她拉进自己的环抱，不留丝毫缝隙，那强劲的力道里满是炽烈的爱恋和渴望。他低头含住眼前娇红的唇瓣，毫无顾忌地汲取那含苞待放的玫瑰，将妖精口腔中浓烈的荷尔蒙气味统统卷入腹中。情动的吮吸间，如酒气弥散开来的甜美芳香皆混入温热的吐息中，早已挺立的欲望在湿润的穴口硬硬抵着。

娜塔莎对此颇有一些骄傲，她推开他的胸膛，狂热的亲吻使得淫糜的银丝在两人口中拉出晶莹剔透的光。她伸手把他拽进宽大的床铺上，强势地骑在他身前，端详着他被欲望吞噬的性感脸蛋，面上绽放出花蕾般又娇嫩又美艳的笑容。她寻到他的手，揉搓着略带些硬茧的拇指，把他的大手放在自己腰间，继而拉着他的手向下探索，握住他有力的手指轻轻抚摸细密处最柔软最隐秘的肌肤，她动情地叹息，张嘴咬住自己如玫瑰花饱满的嘴唇，靡靡之音顺着紧绷的牙床隐约溢出。

面对意味明显的牵引，詹姆斯无法克制地泛滥起更加猛烈的欲念和迷幻快感，低低的呻吟从喉咙中如雷吼出，眼里释放出迷乱的狂热与兴奋。他将手指埋入那处隐秘之地，享受那独特的柔软紧致，他不断地深入，磨人地抽插，引得她向后弓起柔嫩的腰身，直直将雪山上红润挺立的樱桃送到饿狼嘴边。

乳首在男子口中被舔舐、啃咬、拉扯，胸前、身下不约而同发出咕叽咕叽的水声，娜塔莎不禁被情欲冲昏头脑，配合着男子的动作上下摇摆着腰肢。当手指划过某个凸起的小点，一股强烈的电流猛地刺激她的神经，不受控制地嘤咛出声，不自觉地收紧穴肉。明白这是怀中妖孽的敏感点，詹姆斯得意地哼出声来，越加猖狂地反复挑逗那颗小小的肉粒，时快时慢，时轻时重，直逼得娜塔莎在他怀中颤抖着迎来第一个高潮。

詹姆斯伸出手指，颇为满意地看着附在上面的白色液体，将它一一抹在娜塔莎的乳尖，而后伸舌把它咽下。她舒服地哼出声来，抖着手替他褪下上身的衣物，而他自己脱下裤子，将紫红色的巨物释放出来。她好奇地打量着眼前勃发的硬挺，几不可察地咽了咽口水，而后夹紧双腿，慢慢将私处贴上他滚烫的男根，轻轻的摩擦刺激着敏感的花核，很快便有春水盈盈在洞口。

感受到她的再次湿润，他急不可耐地握住她的翘臀，做势要将她翻至身下，她连忙捶了下他的胸口。

“不要，我第一次……我要在上面。”

他笑了，露出洁白锋利的牙齿，只当这是她在床第间哄他的助兴话，非常配合地只是用手指为她做着扩张。有了之前的扩充，没过多久，她便颤巍巍地伸出手扶住粗大的阴茎缓缓坐下去。

妈的，她还真没骗他。真刀真枪感受到小穴的紧致，詹姆斯被夹得差点泄出来。

眼前恃靓行凶的小雏菊难受地皱眉，詹姆斯按压住内心的狂意，轻轻吻上她的眉眼，拇指寻到敏感的阴蒂，不停地轻轻按压，“放松，乖，放松”。听见他伏在自己耳边的低音安慰，在他手指的抚弄下，一股股微弱的电流窜过娜塔莎的脊椎，一波波隐秘的快感如海浪拍打而来，她呻吟出声，分泌出更多的爱液以容纳矗立在体内的庞然大物。

见她似乎已经准备好接受更强劲的浪潮，实在无法继续忍耐后，詹姆斯一个挺身将肉茎送入更深的地带，而湿润温暖的甬道也卖力地吸食着柱头，两人不由得齐齐发出满足的叹息。她撑着他的胸膛，继续加深对于他的容纳，直到小嘴艰难地包住所有，她不急着律动，只是收放着穴肉，就像张合的鱼嘴，毫不顾忌后果地撩拨身下的男人。慢慢地，她攀上他的胸膛，双手搭在他肩上，由慢至快、由浅到深地上下摆动着，一次又一次将阴茎没入体内。

在她的攻势下，他的呼吸越来越急促，周身旋起风暴般的侵略气息，他握住她的圆臀随着她的动作，将它抬得更高，压得更深。他故意研磨着她最敏感的圆点，让她发出低泣般的呜咽声，让她脱力地倒在自己胸膛，让她浸泡在欢爱的愉悦中。

从深夜到清晨，在一次一次的撞击中，妖孽几乎忘记了自己是谁，哑着嗓子，一遍又一遍地重复，

【嗯啊，继续啊。】

* * *

时隔数月，大王重上早朝，一日也不曾落下。面对君王的反复无常，大臣们面面相觑，随后连忙殷勤上报目前收获的所有线报。

敌军自西北而下，一路截获途中所有关卡，大有攻下君临之势。詹姆斯斜躺在铺满奢华皮草的座台上，将这些事絮絮叨叨地念给她听。只是眼前人显然不在意这亡国之祸，心不在焉地用水葱似的玉手，剥了圆润的金橘，一瓣一瓣吃着，听得厌烦了，懒懒换一个姿势，脚尖轻轻痒痒地掠过男人的小腿。男子随之掐住她的大腿，让她动弹不得，只不经意将双腿微微张开，她含情脉脉地看着他，他无奈，“这很重要，改朝换代可不是小事。”

“哦，那敌军首领是谁？凯岩城的领主之女？”娜塔莎憋憋嘴问道。

关于这位贵族小姐，江湖上只有她的传言，没有几个人真正见过她。

看着眼前的男子，容貌和肉体都滚动着满含诱惑的色泽，她挑起轻浮的笑：“不如你去色诱她？既然基本不可抵御他们的入侵，不如提早给自己做打算。”

詹姆斯斜眼睨着她：“见了你这样的妖精，我怕是没有魂魄再去勾引他人了。不过，听说这位小姐样貌异人，且性子顽劣乖张……我给你讲我绝对不可能……就凭着这传言，我也……”

娜塔莎有一搭没一搭听着他闲聊，幽声打断他：“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，你可别有一天栽在她手里。”

闻言，他邪邪一笑，靠近她的脸颊，把鼻子埋入她的锁骨，眷恋地呼吸着她身上的女人香：“你放心，这辈子我只会栽在你手里。”

大战这一天，城内弥漫着马匹的嘶鸣声和刀枪的铿锵声，呛人的烟雾将宫殿内沁人的馨香取而代之，他全身裹挟着地狱使者的血腥气味，刀尖滴淌着敌人的黑血。他急急地在殿内呼唤：“娜塔莎，娜塔莎，娜塔莎……”后颈被人重重一敲，眼前一黑，继而倒下。

醒来后，江山易主，新入驻的将军在大殿上漠然处置着不愿投降的俘虏，一时间殿内鲜血横流。轮到他时，将军亲自向他走来，驻足在他前方，淡淡说：“这个人，另有用处。”

他蹲下身与他平视：“你，去当女王的男宠。”

他狠啐一口：“滚。”

不等他反抗，他就被蒙上厚厚的眼罩，两个士兵一左一右夹住他，身后跟着一队侍卫，把他左转右绕地带至王宫的深处。他被禁锢在房间的座椅上，毫无挣扎的余地。闻着房间内的幽香，他不由自主地想起——她也曾在屋内焚着这样的沉水香。

片刻之后，房间的门被重新打开又关上，那人轻笑着向他走来。她抬起手，纤细的五指放在他的胸膛上来回抚摸着，然后将手往上挪动，移到他的脖子上，带着无限恋意揉抚他的喉咙，她扯下他的眼罩，柔软芬芳的呼吸吹拂在他的耳廓，

【继续吧，继续我们的游戏，继续死死栽在我的手里。】


End file.
